changes?
by whitefoxlia
Summary: Tori's by herself when the world ends, her family and her sister are dead and somehow she manages to survive by herself for a couple of months. After shooting down some walkers who invade her territory it attracts a group of people. How will these people effect her? and is she up for the change they'll bring to her life after months of solitude?
1. Chapter 1

"Another day alone." I sigh and sit down in front of the little video camera in the corner resting on a pile of sand that is covered in some purpley brown coloured cloth. I reach my tan hand out and switch it on. The little light on the top flicks red and I speak into the camera. "Hi, it's me again. It's now midday on a Thursday I think, it's been nearly two months since it all happened. Well to be honest I'm not so sure anymore of how long it's been, the days are really starting to blur together. Still no sign of anybody, I haven't seen movement in days, no undead or people not even a spider. This place is starting to get creepy and I keep getting this feeling like something's going to happen soon. I hope I'm wrong; I'm perfectly fine where I am." I run a hand through my matted dark brown hair and look around the empty room. The walls are white and starting to crumble, there's no door that leads to the outside, it's just a hole that's been dug in the wall with a dark green piece of cloth which covers about half of the gap. There are two windows either side of the door, they've been boarded up with planks of wood and other things that I had found.

It's so hot in the small room, so sweat is starting to drip of my nose, and I wipe it away with the back of my hand.

I turn back to face the camera and smile into it before pressing the button next to the red light and turning it off. I sigh and stands up onto my feet then bend down slightly to pick up the video camera. I walk over to a corner of the room, in that corner there's a pile of planks, sand and cloth. I kick my foot out and move the planks of wood and sand and other stuff out of the way and lift up the metal hatch that's hidden underneath. I sit down and dangle my legs into the hole, then drop down into the dark area and reach out to my left. I find what I'm looking for and bring it out into the light. I set the camera down on the sand and then light the candle with a match from the shelf from where I got the candle from.

I close the hatch once the candles lit. Sand spills in from the gaps around the edge of the hatch and down into my hair. I shake my head making the sand fly everywhere. "There we go." I move the candle out in front of me and light up the basement area.

It's about a metre deep from the floor above me and reached above six metres in every direction. There are crates everywhere and there are also huge bottle in one corner. About eleven of them filled with clear water. There are also shelves to my right, stocked with hundreds of cans and different types of food that's edible. Underneath the shelves are sacks full of rice, potatoes and other things like that.

I shuffle over to one of the wooden crates at the back and open it up, I out the video recorder inside and hide it in-between a book and a couple of boxes with things from home inside of them. Then I pull my hand out and pick up a bottle next to the crate and take a swig from it. It's cool contents drips down my next and onto the dry sand beneath my bare feet.

Sand drifts down from above me and onto the water bottles. I crouch down and look above the bottles. There's a shadow moving around so I gets down onto my hands and knees and crawl back over to the hatch which is closed. I lift it open quietly and feel around for a knife I know is up there somewhere. My hand feels something and I grab hold of it. Once it secure in my hands I pull myself up and cover the hatch back over with the planks of wood and sand as quietly as I can, placing the bit of cloth over the top of it all.

Something grumbles and groans from the next room. "Great it's in my bedroom." I whisper in to the dry air. I slide my feet over the sand until I'm pressed up against the wall. A shadow appears in the doorway and I slow down my breathing and go extremely still. It walks closer and looks around the room. I keep my eyes trained on it until it walks passed me and closer to the way out. It stumbles over and I take my chance, I sneak up behind the thing and hold my knife in the right position before driving it through the back of its head.

I pull my dagger out of the things head and It falls limp to the ground, the black blood gushes out of it and down the things back covering the sand. "That was strange." I grab the arms and drag it out side. The boiling hot sun hitting my face, nearly blinding me when I leave the house. I drag it about twenty metres away from my home then let go then search its clothes looking for something like a lighter or anything else I could take. I find nothing and trudge back over to my house.

Something moves in the corner of my eye and I face it. There's more of them coming at me about ten maybe fifteen, some of the running and getting faster. I run into my house and straight to my bedroom. I put a pistol in my trousers at the back and pick up a sniper rifle. I take aim out my window and start shooting them down one by one. I really hate the noise, because it turns out that they are attracted to it. When the last one is down I run out to them and stab them each in the head with my knife. I have to make sure their all dead. One that's done I scatter them around my house like I did with the other ones. I found out that it blocked my un-dead scent from other things like them. "What the hell were they doing here? Are they just stragglers or are more of them coming this way?" I see some more movement in the horizon and jog back into my house. I run to my bedroom again and pick up the sniper rifle then take of the sight and use it as a telescope.

"It's a vehicle." I crouch down and attach the sight back onto my gun and look back out of the window. "Crap now there's two fucking cars." I walk into the fourth room of my house (including the basement.) It's bigger than the rest of the rooms and holds a rundown couch a chair and there is also a mini shower in the corner which I made myself with running hot water.

Back to the task at hand I lift up one of the army green cushions on the sofa and pick out binoculars then run back to the window. The cars are getting closer and gaining speed. I duck own and to avoid being seen and crawl over to the door to see what they're doing. I put my head down "Survival of the fittest." I whisper to myself. It's a thing I say when I have to fight people it's only happened a couple of times before, but I know if I don't kill them then I'm going to die.

I peek around the door again and they've gotten out of their cars.

They're all wearing shorts, scarf's to cover their faces and vest tops. "Hey is anyone out there?" Shouts out a tan well muscled guy, I don't answer and instead go further into the house.

I peek out my bedroom window again and to my surprise one of them has taken her scarf off. Her bright red hair sticks out like a sore thumb in the desert. "Idiot, if they keep shouting those things are going to come back." I look back out and memorise what I see, there's a tan guy, the red haired girl a black guy carrying two min Uzi's and there is another girl, I can't see her face though, it's covered in a white wrap apart from her beautiful green eyes.

I turn back to the tan guy when he starts saying something. "We heard gunshots, we know you there." I pull my gun in and lean back onto the wall. "Fine." I stand up and walk to the front door. "Put down your guns." I shout out to them. I peek around the corner and see them put them on the floor.

Once all of them are down I move the cloth out of the way and walk out into the hot air. The tan guy-which I'm assuming is the leader-speaks up again. "I'm Beck, were not here to hurt you we were just following the noise." I nod and walk closer to them.

"And how do I know that." I'm a few metres away from them now. The red haired girl is bouncing on the balls of her feet looking happy? I shake my head and look at the black guy. "Who are you?" He smiles a charming smile at me. "I'm Andre." I turn to the red head again. "And you are?" She stops bouncing and grins wildly at me. "My names Cat." She does a girly giggle when I smile at her. I turn next to the other person next and raise an eyebrow, "You are?"

She puts a hand on her hip and removes the wrap with the other one. "I'm not telling you mine until I know yours stranger." She smirks at me. "Well?"

I smirk back at her. "You're on my land so you go first." She just scoffs and stays quiet. "That's Jade, don't mind her attitude she's always like that with people she don't know. What's your name?"

"My names Tori." I say while walking back to my house "Where are you going?" Without turning around I respond. "Indoors I don't want to attract any unwanted attention." I get to my door when I hear footsteps. _Great, they're following me. _I think sarcastically. I walk back into my bedroom and put my gun on the very old mattress. "You live here?"

I nod again and pick up a water bottle from under my bed. All their eyes turn to me. I look at them "What?" The black guy sits down against the wall. "You've got water?"

I nod and take another sip. "Yes I do. Why did you guys want some?" Beck walks forward and sits next to me on the mattress. "Can we, have you got enough?" I nod and stand up from my bed. They follow me again.

I walk back to the hatch and open it, the candles still lit so it's not dark down there. Their eyes widen we I drop down into the gap. "You can come in here if you like." They follow me again down into the basement. "You found all of this?"

I sit down next to one of the massive bottles of water and take some smaller bottles and fill one up for each of them before answering. "No, the bottles were here already, well so was everything else, I'm just lucky that I found it when I did." Jade smiles at me like she's just had an amazing idea. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what she's thinking. "Why don't you come with us, and you know bring this stuff with you. We've got an extra car to put it all in." I shake my head and she frowns at me as do the others, well apart from Cat, she still looks happy.

"I can't, I'm fine here there is no reason for me to go anywhere."

"But we need the help, desperately, were running on nothing." I look and Andre and his hopeful eyes. I can feel some of the old me coming back, the nice girl who was kind to everyone. I crawl back over to the hatch and sit under the light next to the black guy. "Yeah but it's mine and I need it for me." He frowns at me and looks at the stuff I have in the room, mainly the food. "When was the last time you guys ate anything?"

"A couple of days I think." I hang my head when Beck says that, because now I really have to help them.

"Okay you win, I'll come with you. But it's going to take ages to put this stuff in your car. There's alot of things here if you haven't noticed and I don't know how heavy it is." Beck high fives Cat and Andre.

Unexpectedly Andre tackles me into a hug. "Thank you so much." I think my top is getting damp, so I push him up gently and look in his brown eyes. He has tears running down his face "Does this mean that much to you guys?" They all nod when I look at each of them. "Okay then what are we waiting for? One of you needs to move the cars closer though." Beck stands up, well as much as he can, and walks over to the hatch. He climbs out and goes to the car with Cat to move the cars. Jade me and Andre start moving the crates onto the ground floor. "Have you guys got suitcases or something to put all this food in?"

Jade hands me another crate and I put it next to the entrance. "Yeah there is in the second car, I'll go get them after their moved closer." Jade climbs out and leaves the run down house to get them. I jump down to help Andre moving them. We manage to get all the food out and all of my crates with my personal belongings in them onto the ground floor and by the entrance for Beck and Cat to load into the car. I walk off into the living room and look at the shower and my sofa and chair. I keeping looking into the room until someone pats me on the shoulder, it's Jade. "Hi." She says hi back and looks into the room. "Is that a shower?" I smile. "Yeah it is. Works too." She laughs and leaves the room. I hear tell the guys that I have a shower. They appear next to me in a matter of seconds.

"I'm gonna take a guess here and say you want to use it?"

"Please can we. None of us have showered in about a week, and we really need it." I think about it for a moment then nod, they smile at me. "Guys in one of those crates should be a couple of towels for you to use. Also there's no curtain so we're going to have to wait until the person has finished and comes to get us before we can come back in here."

It was decided that Cat would shower first then Jade followed by Andre and Beck then me last. At the moment me Cat, Andre and Beck were sitting on the tiny broken wall that surrounds the front of my house waiting for Jade to finish her shower. We all had a couple of weapons in had in case of any undead. To my surprise Andre was pretty cool, he and I came fast friends. He also had a crossbow and a Beretta px4 type G 9mm semi automatic pistol. My favourite gun alongside my trusty sniper rifle, that's in my hands and this very moment.

I put my left leg over the wall and face Cat who was looking out at the horizon for any sign of movement. "Hey Cat." She looks at me then grins. "Yeah?"

"Is this your entire group?" Cats eyes grew sad. "No there was one more but he died before we managed to get out of the city. And also someone is still on guard." I give her a funny look '_On guard' what is she talking about?_ I put my hands on her shoulders making her look at me and away from the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She grins slightly and puts her hands over my own making me smile. A cough makes us turn our heads. Jade's standing in the door way smirking at us and the boys, wondering why they're looking away from me and the red head. "Andre it's you turn." He jumps up and takes the towel from Jade's hand as he passes her.

"Thanks for that, I really needed it." I grin and take my hands of Cats shoulder.

"Oh and I'm going to have a shower when he's finished." Beck looks at me from his standing position at the end of the wall. "And why's that?" He says to me.

I look him in his gorgeous brown eyes. "Because it's my shower, and a precaution." I whisper the last part hoping no one heard it. Jade looked at me with her eye brows raised and a faint smile. "Still don't trust us do you?"

I put both of feet on the side of the wall she's standing closest too and I answer. "Not really, considering you could leave me hear any moment. With all my supplies and everything I own, leaving me with nothing." Jade chuckles the same as Beck. "We're not like that." I look at Beck sceptically. "I don't believe you."

Jade sat down on the wall next to Cat. "I don't see no reason why you shouldn't." Jade looked me in the eyes. "Were not going to leave you here to die. I promise." Jade gets off the wall to sit in front of it and leans back on it closing her eyes.

"Jade?" She looks at me. "How did you meet all these people?" I sit down in front of the wall as does Cat just after me.

Jade looks out at the horizon. "I knew them all from school." I nod, but I don't ask her to explain any more than that, and look out at the miles of sand that's surrounding my little house in the middle of nowhere. I don't say anything else to her and stand up from the wall. I walk out into the open area in front of the building and do a one eighty of the houses surveying area. I've been careless for the last hour or two so I have to check.

I walk back to them about ten minutes later, a thin layer of sweat covering my tan body. I sit on the wall, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. Cat and Beck are talking by one of the cars, and Jade is sitting next to me and watching me. "Who are you?" Jade asks me, I can tell she's curious about me, after all I've only told them my first name.

I fall off the wall and back onto the soft white sand, "What do you want to know about me?"

Jade swings her legs around and rests them by my head. "What were you doing before the world went to shit? Do you have any family? And what's your last name? How old are you? Where are you from?"

I chuckle and look up at the clear blue sky. "That sure is alot of questions coming from a stranger, who I know absolutely nothing about." She smirks down at me and I do the same up at her. "Okay fine. I was in school and I had an older sister and mum and dad like the rest of you. I'm not telling you my last name, it's not important anymore. I'm eighteen and I'm from England originally but my family moved to L.A for a chance for me to go to college out here when school had finished. And now, I haven't a fucking clue where I am. Your turn?"

She sits down in the shade beside me and crosses her legs. "I also went to school, Hollywood arts. West and I'm eighteen and I'm from L.A." I nod and take in the information. I hear the water stop, and I sit up. Andre appears a couple of minutes later. "God, I've missed a shower. That was so nice. Thanks Tori." I smile at him and walk back into my house. I pause in the doorway. "Can you guys keep a look out?"

I look at Beck He nods. "Of course we will." I walk into my house and straight through my bedroom to the shower area in the corner of the other room. I grab a towel out from underneath the sofa cushions and put it on the arm of the chair next to the shower head for when I finish.

I turn on the water and step underneath. I had a shower yesterday but it still feels as nice. Once I'm finished I grab my towel and dry myself and put back on the clothes I was wearing earlier. I hang the towel over my right shoulder and start gathering my guns from around the room. I double check that I've got all of them then move onto the bedroom.

They turn and look at me when I'm back outside. "All yours Beck." I hand him a towel and he walks into the house. "Muchacha, where'd you get all that?" He points at the guns I've got around me. "I've found them in different places, and no one was using them so I took them. A bloody good thing too. Is there anywhere I can put these?"

I look at Cat then Jade. "Follow me." And I do. She helps me take them off and puts them in the boot of one of the cars. "It's quite impressive if I'm honest." She closes the boot and leans against it. I lean back on my right foot and cross my arms over my stomach. "What is?" I ask her. She looks over at her friends "That someone by themselves could survive in this place all alone. If I was in that sort of situation I would've gone crazy ages ago." I smile faintly at her. "Well, I was in that situation and it's not fun. It makes you paranoid over every little thing. I still am I guess. It gets so quiet around here."

"That's understandable. How did you end up here anyway." I was about to reply when Beck and the others walk over to us. "You guys ready to go?"

"Let's go." Beck, Andre and Cat climb into the first car, and me and Jade get into the one with all my stuff in. I still have a pistol strapped to my leg, it's uncomfortable but I'm going to have to use it sooner or later. I roll down the window and look out at all the sand. It must go on for miles. "Are you guys just travelling or have you got a place in mind?" Jade spares a quick glance at me. "We've actually got a base, it's pretty secure, but we were running out of supplies so we came to out to look for some. There's someone there still looking over the place until we get back." I nod and look back out the window. I can see the other car a couple metres of to my right as we speed along at eighty miles an hour across the sand dunes. "Is that where we're headed then, to your base I mean."

"Yep, that's where we're going alright."

I don't know when it happened but I suddenly feel someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes open and everything is dark. The stars are out and the moons shining up ahead lighting up the inside of the car. "Wake up." I look to my left. Jade's there her hand still on my shoulder. "Get out, we're here." I do as she says and get out the car. Everyone is there and all the stuff from my place is at the foot to some sort of wall. "Where are we?" They ignore me and pick up my boxes. "Come one." I go to the back of the car and get out my guns and follow after them. They have to climb up a ladder and they stand on the wall. Jade asks us to hand up the stuff to her and Andre. We do and all my stuff ends up sitting on the wall. We climb up onto the wall and my eyes go wide. "It's cool, isn't it?" I nod and sit on the wall.

There's a massive house with huge stone pillars that hold up a balcony for the second floor above the entrance. The building is grey, it most likely was white to begin with, and stretches on for a while in both directions. It has high windows all along the bottom and second floor, nearly all of them are blacked out. There's still some light shining out through the ones on the left on the second floor. The grass around the building is dead, with a massive black circle near where I'm sitting on the wall. There's no trees in sight and there's a fountain to the left of the entrance, also it has turned black to match the paint on the windows. _Just a guess but did someone actually paint the fountain, wow that person must've been bored _"Whose house is this?" Jade shrugs. "No idea, it was abandoned when we got here. Well apart from a few walkers here and there, but they were killed and burnt within the first day." She points over to the black charred circle, I nod and look at the other as they are moving my stuff. I'm about to go and give them a hand but Jade speaks again. About sleeping arrangements." I turn my face away from them to look at into her green eyes. "We all sleep on the west wing, that's where the electric works but the showers don't. We girls sleep in one room and the guys sleep in the one next door. You can either have a room on your own or share with us, it's up to you."

"I think I'll share with you guys, but for the moment don't you think we should take my stuff indoors?" Jade agrees and we jump off the wall to help, landing not too softly on our feet.

All my things have been put by the double doors and right now we're taking a break and are sitting on the stone cold steps that are the entrance to the house. "I thought you said there was one other person who you left here." I say to the group, because I haven't seen anybody else since we've got here other than these guys.

"There is." No sooner than the words left Andres mouth do the doors open behind us. I turn around and there's this girl. She's tall taller me maybe five nine if I were to guess. She's tan, darker than myself and is wearing a purple top- well more like a scarf-which wraps around her breast and shows off her stomach. Across her stomach and down her left side is a tribal tattoo of a dagger with a rose swirled around it in black ink. She wearing loose purple shorts and she has some sort of sandy coloured scarf that covers the bottom half of her face from halfway up her nose and down to her chin. There is a separate piece of cloth that covers her right eye and wraps around her fore head holding her hair off her face and out of her eyes. Her hair is charcoal black, it's very messy and reaches down to the bottom of her back. There is something wrapped around her left arm, the same colour as the scarf that's wrapped around her face.

She looks straight at me when she gets close enough. Her reddish brown eye looking into my own hazel brown eyes, I swear I can even see specks of gold and silver in them. "Who's the Latina?" Her voice has an accent, not a very strong one. I can't quite figure out what sort of accent it is though. Oh well, it'll come to me sooner or later.

"She's a new house guest." Jade speaks up for me. "Her names Tori and be nice. I don't want you hurting her at all." She nods and saunters over to Cat who pulls her into a hug. She returns the hug and wraps her arms around the red heads shoulders. "Parvana, could you give us a hand taking this stuff into our room." Cat asks the girl. She nods and picks up one of my crates and walks back into the house. "Well... she seems...nice." Andre chuckles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You get used to it, she just acts like that around new faces." I nod and pick up the bag with some of the food in it and I sling it over my shoulder, while carrying some of my guns. Beck and Cat took a water bottle into the house each. And Andre picks up another crate. Parvana had left the door open for us and we walk into the mansion. We walk up the stairs in front of the entrance carrying the stuff and I get led to a bedroom. It has an actual bed, four of them to be exact. It has wardrobes a cabinet to put some other stuff in. There are shelves all over the room. It looks like they're trying to hide the hideous pink wallpaper that's covering the walls. There's a small balcony to my right with a lamp either side of the glass doors.

We were all out of breath from walking through the house carrying all my stuff, especially Cat who was dragging the fifth big bottle of water into the house. This is the second one she's dragged through the house and put into this room, the other was by her own bed, and this one was to go beside my own bed. I put what I had carried down and go over to help Cat. I'm about to help her move it but dark coloured hand on my arms stops me in my tracks.

"Leave her to do it." Parvana was standing next to me and glaring at me, she doesn't remove her hand of my arm until I step back a couple of spaces. She nods and goes to sit on a bed. Her bad is covered in the same material as her scarf, but they are in different colours like deep reds and blue some even light green and gold. "Parvana?" she looks at me from her bed, the glare completely gone from her face. "It's been annoying me, but where the hell are you from?"

If I could see all of her face I'm sure she'd be smirking at me. "I'm from Persia." She puts her bare feet flat on the floor and leans her elbows forward onto her knees. "Why did you want to know?"

I sit on my own bed and lie down. "Your accent, I've been trying to figure it out and couldn't so I asked." I tilt my head up and see her lie down as well. Cat finally puts the bottle next to my bed and she collapses down on the floor next to it.

"Okay I've got first patrol in an hour, you guys go down to the kitchen and get cooking or something and don't forget to black out the rest of the windows up here." With that being said Parvana leaves the room and goes off somewhere in the house.

"What does she mean patrol?" Jade helps Cat to her bed then sits next to her. "We each have patrols around here, meaning places we have to check and make sure everything locked up before we can sleep. And you need to help us with blacking out the window, we found loads of paint in the basement, most of its dark brown or black and were using that to cover the windows so no light will shine out. We don't want to alert the walkers or other people that were here."

"Okay then. So do you guys want go get some cooking done?" They all agree and we head back down stairs. There's no doors through the first living room and all the way to the kitchen. When I enter the kitchen it's reasonably clean with washing up next to the sink, and a pile of used cans and jars in an open cupboard by the corner. All of my food that was in the crates and bags is now covering the island in the middle. _Did Parvana bring them in when we was taking the other stuff upstairs? _You could easily fill three cupboards full of tins with them that are on the table. And Beck puts the sack of rice and potatoes in the pantry, that's through a door by the open cupboard.

"Let's get to work." Surprisingly Jade is the one to take charge of the cooking, she instructs us what to do and how long to cook things for and also she arranges it on six plates once it's cooked.

We carry the plates into the living room and place them on the glass coffee table. "Wait what about Parvana?" Cat speaks up when we're all seated. Jade looks around the room and her eyes settle on the entrance to the living room. "She'll come here soon, her patrols almost up." I look around the room. It's mostly dark apart from a couple of candles on the table and a few on the counter tops in the kitchen. The windows are blacked out with the black paint blocking any light in or out. All three sofas surrounding the coffee table are covered in extra blankets and pillows.

Footsteps echo through the halls and are getting louder. Parvana's head appears in the doorway next and she sits down next to Cat. I dig into my food, it was delicious. We done a good job. I finish quickly and lean back against the sofa. I close my eyes and just listen, there is no noise at all. It's so quiet, you would think the end of the world it would be noisier but no. It's dead silent instead. "Tori, your patrol starts at eleven thirty, don't be late." I look at Beck he had also finished his food and was now looking at me. "I won't be late Beck, how can I if I have nowhere else to be." He grins and continues the conversation he was having with Jade.

"How about me and Cat show you around for an hour until your patrol with Mr Canadian over here." Beck looks mock offended and hits Andre over the head with a pillow. Andre grins but let it slide since he was waiting for me to answer. _Tori answer right about now, he kinda waiting for you too. "_That sounds great." He nods and was nice enough to take the plates out to finish, but that's as far as the niceness goes because her just puts them with the pile of plates next to the sink that have yet to be washed. He jumps over the sofa and lands on the pile of stuff that's on there.

A pillow falls off and hits Jade in the back of the head. "You fucking idiot." She hits him back. Hard.

"Ow Jade that hurt ya know. Fucks sake, anyway let's do this tour then girl." Me Andre and Cat leave the living room and start exploring the entire house. It has so many room, but most of them spend there time collecting dust now. If only they helped people and took them in, it's a huge place and could house loads of others. Maybe I can convince them somehow.

"Girly get over here." I had stopped in the middle of a dark hallway. I jog to catch up. "Sorry I got distracted." Andre nods, I look at him as he walks past me. He has changed out of the clothes he was wearing when they found me. He is now wearing black converses with no laces black cargo trousers and a black hoodie. He is also carrying his crossbow off of something on his back.

We pass a balcony that has yet to get blacked out so I walk over to it and open the doors. "Holy shit!" The entire city is in flames or ruins, there are walkers everywhere grumbling groaning and even screeching. The sounds fill my ears so I head back in and slam them shut behind me. _SHIT I shouldn't of done that, what if something heard it. This is so different there are so many of them. Breath Tori breathe. _ I do and my heart rate returns to normal. "Hey Tori we heard the bang are you alright?" I looked up at them. _I looked up at them? When the fire truck did I get down here? _Andre helps me to my feet, and I thank him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just so much to take in when I was out there."

"We know what that's like, don't we Cat?" Cat giggles and bounce over to us, she gives me an unexpected hug. "Yeah we do, it sucks and takes getting used to but you do in the end."

I hug her back. "How did we even get here with all of that outside? They must've seen or heard us?" Andre shakes his head.

"We came in the back entrance. We boarded it up alot so there is no way none of them could get through. No matter how many of them there are." I smile at him. "We've still got places to show you, so let's go. There's a bar down the hall and I think you could use a drink." Andre takes my hand and leads me down the hall with Cat still attached to my waste. I smile and let them take me with them.

**Okay I know it's another story, and I know I'm also doing a couple of other stories as well, but I really wanted to post it up. I think you guys might like where I'm going with it. Just a quick question:**

**Who would you like Tori to be paired with in this fic?**

**A) Jade**

**B) Cat**

**C) Parvana (There is a link on my profile to show you what she looks like, even though I mentioned it in the story.)**

**Leave a review as always and thanks for reading. If I can get 10-15 reviews I'll update it within the month. I promise that. I won't be too long until I've got the next chapter of 'secrets' up, I'm halfway through with writing it now, so if you are reading it you won't have to wait long just about another week. Anyway...BYE :D**

**Come on guys, tell me what you thought :)**

**Oh and be sure to point out any mistakes I've made and I'll go through it and correct them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys this is what you guys wanted so far? **

**Jade -5**

**Cat-1**

**Parvana-1**

**Okay on with the chapter. Don't forget to review when you're done :)**

**Also I've changed the title of the story, I felt that this title was more suited for the story then 'Survival of the fittest' was.**

"That's brilliant, she actually done that?" I laughed again and put my glass on the black shiny bar next to me. At the moment me Cat and Andre were in the bar, I had an olive martini while Cat drank lemonade and Andre had vodka and coke. Andre put his glass down next to mine. "Yeah she did, she was hurtin' for a week afterwards, you sh-shoulda seen her face it were funny as hell." Andre slurred, the Vodka had finally hit him. He then leaned back in his chair a little far and fell off. Andre was laughing hysterically on his way down and as he hit the soft blood red carpet which covered the floor of the room. "Okay, one of you pushed me." Cat giggled when he tried to stand up only to fall backwards again. He regained his footing and trips over and empty Vodka bottle and it rolled under his foot sending him back to the ground for the third time in less than twenty seconds.

I took pity on the man and stood up off the bar stool to help him to his feet. "Cat you wanna give me a hand here?" She nods excitedly jumps off her own stool and bounces over to us. Cat puts his left arm over her shoulder and I put his right arm over mine.

"One step at a time Cat, and we'll get him to his bedroom. Or the Living room...whatever's closest." Cat giggled and we slowly walked out of the room. She closed the door behind us and we slowly descended down the hallway. It looks like the windows have been blacked out while we were in there. There is near to no light apart from a candle or two lighting up the hallway every now and then. "Hey Cat, do you know what the time is?" Cat slowed down and stopped in the middle of the hallway, Andre's hand fell off her shoulder and me and him fell to the floor, I grunted as he landed on top of me. "Cat...what's up?" Cat pointed down the hall, there was something coming towards us, slowly and grumbling nonsense, keeping to the shadows. Cat backed up while I stood up and helped the semi-conscious Andre to his feet. I was reaching for my knife when the thing froze and stands up straight.

"You guys should see your faces, you looked scared as fuck." The voice chuckled. Jade stepped forward out of the dark and stood underneath a candle. She picked it up from the wall with the holder still attached and walked over to us.

"You bitch." Cat gasped when I said that and she grabbed Andre's arm again and slung it over her shoulder. Her knees buckle slightly under the weight. We started walking again, with Jade sticking next to us lighting the way. "What are you doing here Jade?" Jade smirked. "Alot of noise was coming from here and I wanted to see why, so I come here and I find you dragging Andre out of the bar. And I was bored by myself since Beck was on his Patrol and Parvana disappeared like she usually does." She looks at Andre and laughs.

"He could never hold his alcohol."Everyone was quiet after that as we walk through the house and too the living room where we had ate dinner. Me and Cat put him on the sofa. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillows. "Okay , now what do we do with him?" Jade smirks at me then sits down on the coffee table. "Nothing what so ever. He can deal with it on his own when he wakes up." She looks at Andre one last time before standing and looking at me. "Anyway you and I have got stuff to do." I'm confused, I thought it was me and Beck not me and her. "I asked Beck if I could take you on your first patrol so I am." She explains. I nod and she takes my wrist and drags me from the living room and out the front door into the cold night air. She closed the door behind us and she leads me down the steps and down the east wing of the house.

We walked for a while down the side of the building for ages until we came across a few unpainted windows.

The noises of the undead were starting to unnerve me so I put my arm around Jade's and walked closer to her. I can feel her tense up a bit but I don't want to let go of her, she's nice and warm and I feel safer next to her. "Here we are." She picks up a paint brush off one of the many paint cans and hands it to me. "What am I gonna do with this?" She picks up one as well and opens two of the paint cans. I let go of her and she puts one under one window and the other under another window, where she stays and starts painting it. I get it now and walk over to my window and dip the paintbrush in the paint and start to paint the window.

"Don't forget to paint it on thick; we don't want any light showing through at all." I nod and put more paint on my brush before doing it again. We spend the next couple of hours going along the building, painting over the windows and making sure they're locked. While we do that I'm pretty sure I see Parvana walking along the top of the wall. What is she doing? I hadn't realised I said it out loud until Jade says. "What's who doing?" I turn to Jade and she's looking at me. She's got paint all over her arms and across her clothes. "I think Parvana is up on the wall over there." Jade looks and indeed there is someone standing on the wall.

"That's her alright, it's what she does. She likes to get a better view of what's going on out there first hand. I don't know why though, she always has done since we found the place, I think it reminds her that we're not completely safe and that we need to keep on edge. Or something like that." I put down my paint brush "I'll be back in a minute." I smile at her then walk across the grass and up to the wall, I climb up the ladder she's put there and stand up and walk along it until I reach her. "Hi." She doesn't look at me and just sits down , dangling her legs off the wall and to side will all the walkers. "What are you doing over here?" She looks at me and gets something out of her pocket. It's a pistol.

There has to be hundreds of walkers surrounding this side of the building, all trying to climb up the wall. I swear they weren't here yesterday, how the fuck did we get in the building? Unless...nope I've got nothing. This place is so confusing.

"I like sitting up here, it reminds me of the reality of the situation that we are in." I look out and some of them are walking close to the wall and clawing at it. A few of them are jumping, blood spills from their mouths and their eyes I look away from it. I don't want to see them, they used to be people who lived in this once great city. Speaking of which, I don't even have a clue what city we're in. "How can you stand it. All the blood the smell, it's horrible." She chuckles lightly and takes aim at one that's trying to jump. She pulls the trigger and its head explodes covering its body and part of the wall. It falls to the ground in a puddle of blood and starts to attract others of its kind.

"Do you also like killing them?" She nods and starts shooting again and again. They fall over and blood and gore splatter everywhere, arms and legs fly off and start to scatter the floor. I shrug and pull the pistol out of my pocket and shoot a couple of them. My perfect aim killing two with one bullet that hits them both in the head. I hear a chuckle next to me and face Parvana. "Nice shot." I grin and shoot more of them.

We really shouldn't be doing this, what if we attract thousands and can't get out. The walls are going to collapse or something. How long will it even last with all these things pressing against it for hours every day. Do they just stands there all day, or is it only at night when they come out. No that can't be right, I used see them out under the hot sun in the desert.

"I should be getting back; Jade needs my help after all." She says a faint good-bye as a leave the wall and go back down the ladder. I walk over to the building and Jade's not there. I walk back to the entrance and I find Jade sitting on the stone steps with a scowl to accompany her. "Having fun?" I sit down next to her. "I was, but I'm sorry I didn't help you finish." She stands up and goes into the house without saying a word. "Great now she's mad at me. Wait who am I talking to?" I shrug and stand up. My clothes are dirty and I brush them off, it doesn't do alot they still look pretty much the same. I walk back up the stars and into the house. It's silent as the door shuts, I sigh and run up the stairs and through corridors until I come to our room. I open the door and Cat's is sitting on her bed and Jade's lying on hers reading something that she's holding above her head.

I say hi to them both and walk over to my bed. I lean back and close my eyes. Something presses down at the end of the bed and my eyes snap open. There's a blob of red sitting there smiling at me, I focus my eyes and the blob and it turns into Cat. I smile "Hi." She leans forward and lies down next to me and rests her head on my shoulder. "What do you want Cat?" She looks up at me, her brown eyes shining. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She doesn't look like she believes me. There's a knock at the door and Cat hops off my bed to answer it. It's Beck, he walks in the room and straight over to me. "I didn't do it." He gives me a confused look before smiling."What are you on about? I came here to thank you for the help you've put into this place, we were really in trouble before we found you." He pulls me to my feet and hugs me. I hesitantly wrap my arms around him. "You're welcome." He lets go of me and then leaves, just like that. No good-bye, nothing.

I look at Cat and Jade. "Do any of you to think that was weird as well?" Cat jumps back over to me and pulls me down onto the bed. I still haven't gotten an answer but I let it go and try to sleep.

"Hey Tori?" Cat whispers into my ear. She's curled into my side, her head next to my shoulder.

Everyone is asleep now and Parvana had come back to our room and hour ago, it's just me and Cat who are awake. She shuffles around under the blankets and moves her hand around until she finds mine, she holds onto it and looks in my eyes. I can tell she's scared and I realise that the noises are louder now, and they sound terrible. Something screeches and she holds on tighter. I really hope that these things don't evolve and grow wings. I shake my head that better not happen. I put my arm underneath Cat's head and the other let's go of her hand and I put it on her stomach My finger threads through her hair, she sighs and closes her eyes.."I thought you said you learn to live with it in the end?" She buries her head in my chest and I tighten my hold on her "It's not the end yet." I blink and look at her. Of course it's not, we're all still here. I sigh and rest my head on top of hers and we fall asleep.

My eyes open a couple hours later, It's only me in the bed Cat isn't anywhere in the room. Parvana was still asleep, and Jade was looking through her wardrobe. "Morning." I say to her, she faces me and her hairs a mess, it's knotted and sticking out everywhere. I hold back a chuckle and take the blanket off myself. I put my feet n the floor and leave the bedroom, walking down the main stairs at the entrance when I get to them. The floors freezing when my bare feet step onto it. I fast walk over to the living room on the right, Andres still asleep. The carpets much softer as I walk over it and stand behind the sofa Andre is sleeping on. I have a really strange urge to push him off. "Hey Tori." Cat's in the kitchen, and looks to be cooking.

I walk in and sit on a counter top. "Morning Cat. How'd you sleep?" She puts the omelette on the plate and starts eating it. "Fine." She smiles at me and sits next to me on the counter. "Do you know where Beck is?" Cat shakes her head. I hop off the counter and walk back into the living room. I move Andre's feet of the end of the sofa and sit down where they were. He tumbles off the sofa and lands on the rug with a thud. "Oww." His face goes green and he covers his mouth. I think he's going to be sick so I jump over of the back of the sofa and scamper back into the kitchen. Cat's still sitting on the counter and smiles at me. "Back so soon?" I lean next to her. "Yeah, Andre looks like he's going to puke. I don't really want to be there for that."She smiles at me.

"Neither would I." She eats her breakfast while I rummage around the cupboards, looking for anything that I like. "Have you seen Parvana this morning?" Cat asks me when I get out a plate. It's chipped and got a crack in it, but it'll do until we can get some new ones. I put it on the counter and search around. "Not yet I haven't." She looks disappointed, what is their relationship anyway, or is it better for me if I don't know? I manage to find some bread and I make myself a sandwich. It's not the best but it's good enough.

Andre is still retching in the living room and Jade is shouting at him. I put the food on the plate and block my ears. I have officially lost my appetite. I run through the living room and into the entrance hall. Beck is standing their taking apart one of his guns. It's a desert eagle. The one I brought from my house, it was in one of my crates. "How's Andre doing?" I take a seat next to him on the floor and cross my legs.

"He's getting yelled at by Jade for throwing up everywhere." Beck chuckles and slides a part of the gun from its place. "Is he always like this after drinking?" He starts polishing the gun without looking at me.

"Yeah he is, he really can't hold his liquor." I lean back onto the step that he's sitting on. "I don't think he should drink as much as he does, it's no good for him. Especially now the worlds gone to shit and we need him in top condition." He really is the leader, a damn good one with what I've seen so far.

Cat comes over to us and sits on Becks lap. He sighs but puts one arm around her and continues with his gun. "Where's Parvana, Beck?" He looks at her with a smile. His eyes seem to light up as he looks at her, does he like her? I'll have to remember to ask him later.

"She's getting the cars ready. Where going on a run today." Cat frowns, doesn't she like going on runs. Wait what are runs, I've never heard of them. Does that mean we're leaving this place, going into the city. Hell to the no. I'm not leaving, does he know how many of those things are out there? I'd rather liver thank you very much.

"Tori you will be joining us, we need you there. To help Parvana to scout the building." He still hasn't looked at me since I sat down.

"Fine I'll go." Yeah I should really start to make up my mind on what I want to do, otherwise I'm going to get seriously confused. Cat looks even less pleased after hearing that I'll be going, her sad eyes meet mine briefly before she climb up from Beck and storms off up the stairs.

A door slams and I presume she's gone back into our room to sulk, or break something. "Cat's run off again has she." Jade joins us, her smirk firmly and place and her eyes set on mine. "We really should consider letting her stay here with someone, even if it's just to keep this place stable." Beck shakes his head and puts the gun back together.

"We can't do that. We all have to go, what if this place get's run over and Cat and Parvana are here. Do you think they could make it out alive if a hundred walkers storm the place? These walls can't last forever and I don't plan on being here for when they collapse. We stay together and that's final." His hand goes to the back of his neck. "Comfort her if need be, but make sure she comes with us, no one is getting left here this time. Not after what happened with Sikowitz." He stands up and walks passed Jade and into the living room.

Who the hell is Sikowitz? They've never mentioned him before, is he a friend of theirs, or would it be more appropriate if I say was? Jade sits down next to me, her leg brushes against mine so does her shoulder. It's comfortable and I lean on her shoulder. She seems sad, I'm guessing it has something to do with whoever Sikowitz is. "What are you doing?" Her cold voice asks me. Okay, maybe not as comfortable for some people. I lift my head and look at her, she still got that damn smirk on her face.

"Nothing." She chuckles and stands up, her goes to hip automatically and she leans on her left leg. "Well come on, we have to start getting supplies ready for the run." She jogs up the stairs, I quickly catch up and with g to a room at the end of the hall. It's wear all of our weapons are being kept. It's a large room full of shelves and crates, there is a long metal table in the room, with a compartment underneath for storage. The room is nothing special but it does the job we need it too. I open one off my crates and pull out my sniper rifle, the very same one I used the scope for back at my old home. It's in good condition and by the looks of the other things in my crate, I think it would be safe to say that nobody has touched them.

Jade is opening some cases on the shelves when I turn around. My gun hung over my shoulder. Her eyes are focused and she lays down some stuff from the boxes onto the metal table in the room.

It's a map. It's got D.T printed in bold but faded letters on the top. A bag comes out from the cabinet underneath with a pen. She starts scribbling stuff down while putting things into the bag. I can see a few old walkie-talkies being put in there, I count five. It looks like we'll be splitting up. Goody, just what I wanted...Not. I don't want to be alone again, it was bad enough the first time, despite my protest at the beginning to come with them.

"You're going to need more guns than that one." Her hand has stopped moving and she's looking at me. Her eye brow is raised, the one that isn't pierced. She looks me up and down, and I suddenly feel like I'm naked, her eyes seem to pierce through me. She stands up to her full height and goes over to the crate that I have opened. She pulls out holsters for me to keep four pistols strapped to my thighs and a belt so I can keep some extra ammo.

"Isn't this going to be heavy to run with?" She shakes her head but she looks a bit sceptical. I starp them on and set my guns in them, so I'm ready to go. I'm still wearing a grey vest top and green shorts. I don't even remember when I had put them on. Deosn't matter now, I need to focus on more what we'll be taking.

"Well, I've got some spares that you could use, they're lighter and you could maybe hold a bit more ammo. Just give me a minute and I'll find it for you." I nod and she goes back to what she's doing. She puts in a couple of bottles of alcohol, a lighter and some cloth. What is she planning? I actually want to be there if she tries it out.

A glove gets throw in the bag and I get more confused. She zips the bag up and looks through another one under the table. She hands me the holsters she was on about. I go to take mine off but she beats me to it. She puts my guns on the table on top of the map and goes down onto her knees and starts to un-strap them from around my thighs. "What are you doing?" I mirror what she said to me earlier. She smirks up at me when they're pulled own my legs. "Nothing." I chuckle and step out of them she picks them up. They're put on the table and the other ones get handed to me.

"Are you going to put these on for me?" She smirks and starts to draw things back on the map. I sigh and put them on just as the other walk into the room. Beck Cat and Andre start to go through the crates and shelves to gear themselves up for the run. They all carry ammo and we each have a couple of pistols with extra ammo in case it's needed. Andre is carrying his crossbow with more arrows in a quiver athis side.

Beck is giving Cat a machine gun and a pack of grenades. She takes them, but she doesn't look happy like when I first met her. Is this what she's really like, and everything else just an act? Parvana is standing at the back, watching everyone like I am. She has her face straight and her hand is resting on the table. She catches my gaze and her eyes show that she's smiling. She should really take those scarves of her face, I'd love to see what's underneath them. She looks to the map and starts to memorises the paths we're going to take.

"Parvana are the cars ready?" Parvana looks at Beck.

"They're done." Cat latches onto her arm and puts her head onto her shoulder. Beck nods and starts to get his own guns ready. He looks in one of my crates and picks up a folder. I move quickly over to him and snatch it from his hands and put it under my arm. "Don't touch it." My eyes are fierce and he looks guilty.

"Okay guys gather round." We do and I end up between Andre and Jade. His hand is on my back, and he's looking at the map. Where we are is circled on the map and there's a few other building circled.

"We'll be going to the centre of D.T, there's going to be a lot of walkers running around so we have to be quiet. I'd rather come back once we've finished. Anyway, over here."She point to a building which is covered in red ink, or what I think is red ink. "This is the warehouse we hit last time. There might be some more stuff there but the chance is small, considering we nearly drained that place dry over the last couple of months. There wasn't alot in the building to begin with, with all people panicking and trying to gather up supplies like we were. I think we have to start hitting the apartment buildings, maybe the shopping centre, well one of them at least." Beck leans over the map and takes the pen from Jade and draws a line. It goes from the mansion we're in and straight through the centre of the city.

I scoff and all eyes turn to me. "What?" all their eyes are judging me.

"Don't you like the idea?" Beck says to me, slightly offended. I didn't mean to offend him but I don't like it.

"No." Andre smirks at me so does Jade. Well at least I'm not the only one who doesn't want to do it. "It's a ridiculous idea. I know you're the leader but this is a stupid route to take. I mean why should we run through the city where most of them will be and there's more of a chance that we could get surrounded. I suggest that we take a longer route around the horde and cut across people houses and through garden. It will take longer but we could corner it off as we go so nothing can follow us or surround us." I look at the map again and take the pen from Becks hand.

"Wait." Jade stops me from writing and pulls out a green pen. She scribbles over a few dark splotches and an open area. "That place is completely destroyed as is over there." She labels 'gone' and draws a circle around the scribbled out area. "We should either avoid it or use it as a short cut. But if we go through it we may end up having to take another route back." She puts the pen down and I contemplate the idea.

It sounds good but it could be dangerous, with all the things we're carrying. "Let's have a vote. Hands up if you want to go Jade's route." I raise my hand so does Cat and Beck. Parvana crosses her arms and leans puts both of her hands onto the table. "I say we bolt straight into town and kill as many of the fuckers as we can. Then maybe we could live a little while without worry about some of the bastards knocking down our wall and destroying our sanctuary." Well, that's a very strong opinion. I don't agree with going straight into the hoard but maybe if we killed them off in groups, or something. I dunno, I just want to get this run over and done with.

Jade sighs next to me and puts her fore head onto the table with a thunk. "Let's just go." She leaves the room and we all follow. We venture into a part of the house I don't remember, or I've never been here before. Jade presses a button on the wall and a large metal door slides open. It's a garage.

The cars are set up and are facing the way out, they've been armoured up and have paint on them. The hubcaps on the wheels has spikes put on them, they've been died red with blood and are sharp. The windows have bars put over them, and there's a hatch been put on the roof so someone can shoot them, while being protected as well.

Jade pulls her bag from her shoulder and unzips it. She hands Andre a walk-talkie and one to Cat. Parvana leads Cat to a car and they start up the engine. I want to go with Andre but Beck hops into the car before me. Great, me and Jade, alone fighting walkers. Can't wait. I chuckle and climb into the back seat of the jeep. Jade starts up the car and we leave the garage. It stays open in case we need it like that when we get back, in case of trouble following us home and they manage to get passed the barricades.

We arrive at the back entrance to the house after several minutes. Andre and Parvana get out the cars and move some of the stuff so we can drive through. Most of it is heavy metals and wooden planks, even debris, have been scattered over a gap in the wall. That stopped the walkers? No way in hell, I could break that down without even trying to. I don't feel very protected by wood and metal covering a gap, it's not very stable. I'drather stand there and shoot the fuckers if they come to close, I take that back. I'd probably run the other direction if they got to close and I couldn't over power them.

We move and Jade tells me to open the hatch to keep a look out for walkers while they put the stuff back in place.

I open it and position my sniper rifle on my shoulder. My eyes looks down the scope. "Jade." I whisper. She looks up at me. "If I see anything should I shoot or leave it if there not that close?" She smiles.

"Leave them unless they get to close. Then you can shoot the bastards" I nod and look back to my scope.

The city doesn't look any better, it's all in flames or covered in thick smoke. It's getting lighter by the minute and the things are coming out. I'm getting nervous, we haven't even started moving yet and I already want to go back into the mansion. Why are we doing this in the middle of the day anyway? Do more of them come out a night or something? I'm broke from my thought's by my stomach rumbling, Jade chuckles. "What, I haven't had breakfast." I look back out at the city. It really is terrible here.

I flinch as touches my leg, I un-holster a pistol and point it at Jade's hand. She's holding out some sort of bar to me while facing the road.

"Sorry, reflex." She smiles at me through the rear view mirror and moves her hand closer to my hand. Yes food. I put my pistol back and snatch the bar and undo the wrapper. I take a bite and look back into my scope. Walkers are everywhere, some staying in packs, some of them running around. They look angry and confused. Do they know what's happened? I snort. Not likely. The car starts again and we set off. The roads bumpy and it's hard to keep my footing in one place.

"Hold on." I grab hold onto the metal on the hatch with one hand and keep my gun in position with the other. My eyes keep a look out for anything that comes towards us. I realise something, the cars aren't making a sound, what did that girl do to them? They're running as smooth as anything. I thought it was weird that the walkers didn't hear us move and advance towards us, but I wasn't really paying attention to the cars to notice that we're not making any noise. I smile and silently thank god for Parvana.

I'm jolted off the seat and my side smacks into the sharp metal that's been cut into the roof. It slices through my vest and into my skin. It's stings like a bitch, I cover it with my hand trying to stop it from hurting. It doesn't work, it only makes it worse and me hiss. I put my hand back on my gun and it's dripping red. "How deep did it cut in?"

"What happened?" Shit, did I say that out loud. I Ignore her then maybe she will think that I didn't hear her. "Tori, what did you do?" She peers over her shoulder quickly, taking her eyes of the road to see the blood seeping though my vest. She pulls the walkie-talkie to her mouth when she faces back to the road. "I need to stop, Tori's bleeding. Who's got the med kit?" She lets go of the button and places it into her lap.

"_It's Andre, pull over into the building that's coming up and I'll get it from the pack."_

"Okay." She speeds up the car, walkers splatter on the windows covering the side of the car. I flinch as the gore covers the side of the car. Thick mush lands on my gun and I nearly throw up. It's disgusting. I'm going to have to clean it when we get back. "Tori get back in the car, now!" I collapse in the seat and pull my gun down into my lap. I close the hatch and some blood drips from the ceiling and onto the back seats. It's a dark black or a very dark purple colour, I don't know, but it's going to be a pain in the ass to clean.

In about another thirty seconds we arrive in the car park, the walkers that were occupying the space are now covering the walls having been shot down by Cat and Parvana. Jade opens the door and is going through the med kit. She pulls me to my feet outside the car and pulls my vest up, it rests underneath my breasts and she wraps something around my stomach. It's a bandage, it stings pretty bad now but she ties it tighter so it won't fall off. I wince as she finishes. "You're not shooting from the hatch again." She sounds concerned, but is soon replaced with a smirk.

"Aww you do care about me." I tease her and she chuckles. Her smile is beautiful; I want her to do it more often. Gunshots echo around the empty building drawing my attention from Jade and to what's staggering about behind her. Walkers are closing in on us. Shit! I pull out a pistol from my holster and aim at one of them. I pull the trigger and it falls to the floor. "Thanks Jade." She sends me one last smile and backs up away from me, she checks on Beck while I join Cat and Parvana. Andre is still in his car, keeping the engine running for a quick escape.

I get out another gun and I start firing at them. Even with our precise shooting, more are still crawling in through the windows, glass cutting into their skin. They groan and stagger closer to us. The things eyes have set on me Cat and Parvana, they start to run. Blood coats the decaying walls as I pull the trigger repeatedly, the bullets flying through their bodies and shooting out the other side. "We've got to leave." Beck's worried voice reaches my ears. I run back to the car, pointing the guns at them as I run. I hop in a split second after Jade and then we are zooming off after the other two cars before I've even got the door shut. I undo the window and manage to shoot two more before Jade orders me to close it.

Time for plan B. I stand up and open the hatch. I rest my rifle on the roof and against my shoulder. "Tori, don't do it." I glare at her. No one tells me what to do. I want to help and I can't drive so I have to do this. I stand up again, stretching my side and loosening the bandage. I point the gun to the way we've come from and shoot down all the walkers I see. I'm starting to find enjoyment in this. I now understand why Parvana does it.

"Okay guys, we are about ten minutes from the destination. Cat and Beck start getting the bag's set up. Parvana speed it up." I'm jolted when we speed up, but I'm careful this time and I brace myself. I don't slam into the car and keep shooting. I pull the rifle closer to me and stop shooting, I check the reload mag. Good I've still got some left. I'd hate to run out just yet, we're still early into the run.

I sit down and close the hatch. My gun falls in my lap and my head tilts back onto the head rest on the back of the seat. The sting in my side has reduced to a dull ache. The air has gotten thicker with smoke as we drive further into the city. I close the window and try to slow my breathing. I don't want to get worked up over something as stupid as smoke. Well it does stink, and of nothing nice. It smells or burning flesh and charred skin. It's disgusting.

"Tori we're almost there. Check your ammo." Jade's commanding voice orders me. I want to defy her, but what good would that do. I want to stay on her good side.

I check my guns and the extra ammo we've brought along for a second time, and then I do it again to make sure I haven't missed anything. We drive through a rundown park, and amazingly the swing set is still up, it's just missing the swings. It's all rusty and worn away. The fence around the park is easily driven over and we head into the suburban estate next to it. We park into someone's drive and clamber out the cars and regroup in front of the garage.

The streets are starting to be full of the undead and the groaning noise become loud in my ears. The screeching rings in my ears and I clutch my head. Andre's hand on my hand calms me and I smile.

Jade is taking the lead and issuing orders. I've been paired with Andre and Parvana, and she's with Beck and Cat. "We have to split up and move down the houses until we get to the dead centre of D.T." They still haven't told me what that means. "After you've done that block of the area then we regroup and raid the shopping centre next to the parking lot. Get rid of any walkers on sight and don't take any longer than necessary." She shoulders her bag and heads off, Beck and Cat follow after her, guns at the ready.

"Let's get to it."

**So what did you guys think? I'm sorry it took so long I've been busy with my other stories. I really hoped you liked it, leave a review tell me what you think. Could you help me reach ten reviews please. If you do that I'll give you cookies, well...uh...yeah , you get cookies. Promise :)**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**FalconHQ**

**Lushcoltrane**

**Spiderwriter**

**Thom8909**

**For favoriting following and reviewing, you guys are great, thanks alot for the support. See ya in about three-four weeks, bye :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the wait, but here it is and I hope you like it. **

**Also do you think the rating should go up to an M, tell me once you've read the chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Let's do it." Parvana nods and walks off across the road. What the heck is she doing, she can't just cross the road walkers are everywhere. I duck behind the closest car that isn't on fire. It's half torn apart and there's a decaying body in the front seat. I hold back the urge to gag and cover my mouth. My hand rests on the car door and I look across the road. Parvana is in a garden and is looking in the window of a house. I whisper/shout her name but she continues to look into the building, not at all scared that she's being followed. "Andre, get your crossbow ready." He unhooks it from his back and gets out an arrow from his quiver and sets up his crossbow. "Try and shoot the things that are following her, I'll go after her. Cover us, then when the house is empty follow in. Be careful" He gives me a faux salute and goes to a more appropriate area to shoot from.

I sigh, now I have to go over there myself. I stand up and jog over into the middle of the road. The things hear my footsteps and stagger over to me. There's a knife on the floor by a trash can near the broken garden fence. I duck under one of their arms and run over to get it. I get it in my grip and spin on my heels. I bring my hand and stab the walker that I ducked under. Blood gushes from its eye when I yank out the knife. My hand gets plastered with the stuff and I wipe it off my hands and onto my shorts. I'll have to wash these once I've done my gun...and the car seats, also I've got to wash the roof and the side of the car while I'm at it.

The sun is higher and the walkers are clear to see, as is all the damage done to D.T. It's devastating. The houses are in ruins, the walkers are everywhere stumbling over their feet and debris that's in their way. Blood trails across the ground, scattered across the walls, pavement and cars. Bodies lie everywhere some in the gardens, most are strewn across the road left to rot under the hot sun. What the fuck happened to this town? It looks like bombs were dropped on it.

I shake my head and try not to think about it. All the people, the screams and shouts for help. The children running around lost, looking for their parents crying calling them out. People pleading...needing someone to help them. Parents looking for their kids running around the streets frantically, but being torn down by the undead in the middle of the road and dying in a pool of their own blood. Drowning. Letting out a soundless scream at their impending death.

I look back to the Persian she's heading to the front door closer to the walkers, but my thought's still linger on the families. I can imagine their faces of agony. I clutch my head but keep my eyes open to make sure I'm not being surrounded. Go away, I don't want to think about them anymore.

They go, just like that and my head is left clear.

Right back to Parvana focus on her. What is up with that girl, it's like she's invisible to them. I get rid of a couple of walkers that are too close for comfort. I kick them away from me when they're on the ground, I stab each of them in the brain again before I face the Persian. I pull my arm back and launch the knife, it flies through the air and lodges into the doorframe next to her head. She spins around and scowls at me. I raise an eyebrow at her from my position in the middle of the road. She throws it back at me and I catch it by the blade.

More of them are coming out of the houses, groaning and walking closer to us at a slow pace. My eyes go wide as a boy about nine, shambles onto the road, he has blood pouring from his mouth and matted grey hair that molded to the side of his face. His eyes are hollow showing nothing. His mouth keeps opening and closing as he walks closer to me, trying to bite something that's not there. I swear I can hear him call for his mummy, it rings in my ears. His innocent little voice, repeating itself

'Mommy...Mommy...Mommy'.

He's so young, I can't do it. I take a step back and he jumps at me.

I cover my eyes as an arrow shoots through his head and stick out the other side. Thank you Andre. His empty eyes lock onto mine as he fall to the grounds. I look away from him and back to Parvana. "Parvana, we've got to search the building." I walk over to her, stabbing the walkers as I go and avoiding getting to close to them. I run in ahead of her eager to get away from the boys corpse.

I freeze at the bottom of the stairs. An old man is crawling on the ground. I glance at Parvana- she guarding the doorway so I'm not snuck up on- how sweet of her. I groan and turn back to the walker. He's closer and clawing at the wooden floor. I walk over to him and jab the knife to the back of his skull. He goes limp and falls to the floor, dead.

"Why are you even here, I could do it by myself." I pull the knife out and stand up. Who does she think she is? I belong here as much as she does. What a bitch. I crouch down when I see a shadow move in the kitchen. I shuffle over to the entryway, close to the ground. I count four. There's little girl well half of a little girl crawling around onto the floor, black goo spilling from her stomach and making a puddle around her, her hand looks worm out and bony. She's maybe four year old, She has dirty blonde hair in pigtails and a pink flowery summer outfit that's covered in something I'd rather not know. Two others are there, I'm assuming that there the parents. There both tall and have blonde hair. Back when they we're people I bet they were nice. The father would probably go to work ad earn the money, and the mother would stay at home and look after the little girl. Not now though, now they keep bumping into each other as they walk around the kitchen. They don't even realise what's happened, or who they're bumping into.

There's another girl, she older than the other one and her eyes have found mine. She screeches, it makes me flinch and shoot up to my full height. I back away out into the hallway and away before the others notice me.

I bump into someone, I go to elbow them in the stomach but a hand covers my mouth. "Be quiet you idiot." I let out a breath and nod my head quickly. Parvana lets go and walks into the kitchen. She pulls out a dagger from her boot. When did she put that there? No time to think about that now, I need to go upstairs. She struts in the room, she's so calm and confident, she probably knows exactly what she's going to do. First she goes to the older girl that screeched at me and slices the dagger across the girls neck, she screeches again, making the parent 's turn their heads. She smirks and kicks the girl away from her. The girl's still breathing; I can hear the blood in her lungs when she takes a breath.

I feel the knife in my hand, "You deal with these, I'll get Andre." She chuckles.

"Thanks." Why is she thanking me for letting her kill them I'll never know. I turn back and walk into something. Decaying teeth are in my face, gnawing at me. An old decaying hand grips my arm, the walkers jaw keep crunching with the opening and closing. It's so close to my face I can smell its breath. I throw up in my mouth and spit it out onto the brown wall.

What to do? Ah ha. The knife. I change the angle of it and bring it up in front of its face. I stab it in the chin and it pushes forward, the knife goes in him up to the handle. I kick it in the stomach and the knife slides out. the walker stumbles back. I bring my foot to its face and I hear the neck crack as I kick it in the jaw. It slams into the wall and its nose breaks. I breath in and out. My raging heart threatening to burst from my rib cage with every breath.

"You alright?" Parvana's hand is on my shoulder. Oh she cares now? I peer over her shoulder. My hand flies to my mouth and I put my other onto the wall. My head points to the ground and I can feel the bile in my throat. Her hand rubs my back and I shiver.

"Get Andre." She leaves without question. I look back to the kitchen, it's a mess. There's walker everywhere. On the ceiling over the island and cupboards the walls are covered in black blood. The little girls are covered in gashes and they aren't intact anymore. The parents are no better and have been cut up into mush. I turn back to wall and empty my stomach.

"Tori what happened?" Andre runs over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. He helps me stand straight. I look back at Parvana, she shows guilt through her eyes. One day I'm going to take those scarves of her, then maybe I can...can what? "Tori?" I slide the knife into my gun holster and look at Andre.

"Sorry Andre, it was a bit much to handle. I mean...uhh sorry." I push his arm off me and descend towards the stairs. They follow me and we walk up them and to the landing. We split up and search the room, all the doors are open. I enter in a bedroom, by the look of it I would say it belonged to the little girl.

It's a faded pink, there are posters of different cartoon characters on the wall. There's a small bed with messed up blankets on it. The rest of the room is bare, I'm assuming the stuffs been taken. I walk into the room and pull out a pistol, I aim it behind the door. There's no one there. "Tori." I swing the door open. Andre and Parvana are standing there. Parvana is holding something in her hand. She holds it out to me and hangs it off her finger.

It's a gold chain with the latter T dangling from it. "I found it." I smile at her and take it off her finger.

"What am I going to do with it?" She shrugs and retracts her hand. It's a nice gesture, is she trying to make peace because she was a bit mean earlier? I smile at her and undo the chain. She moves over to me and takes the chain out of my hands. I hold up my hair and she puts it on for me. She does the chain up, I jump slightly when she presses a kiss to the back of my neck. My hair falls back down and I look at Andre to see if he noticed. He didn't, the archer is pointing his crossbow down the stairs in the opposite direction of us. Thank god for that, it would have been awkward otherwise.

Parvana walks back over to Andre and taps him on the shoulder. She says something to him and he turns back to me. "We're going to the next house, we've got to cut through the garden." I nod and follow them down the stairs.

I nearly throw up and cover my mouth when we enter the kitchen. Parvana climbs up on the kitchen top and she peers through the curtain to get a better picture of how bad it is outside. "Tori come with me, Andre close the door so nothing else can come through this house and sneak up behind us. Take this with you." She hands him another knife which she pulls out from the back of her underwear. He looks at it for a second then takes it from her and goes to lock the door.

She holds out a hand for me to take but I ignore her and walk over to the door. I pull the handle down slowly and crack open the door. There's a woman out there sitting on a broken wall that reaches no higher than my knees. Her back is facing us and her arm has been detached from her body and is lying on the wall next to her. "There's only one out there." Parvana nods at me and swings open the door. The walkers head snaps over to us and Parvana walks over to it calmly. She puts the gun in its mouth and pulls the trigger. Grey mush explodes from the back of its head and it falls to the floor. The gun doesn't make a sound because she has put a silencer on it.

She kicks the woman out the way and walks across the charred garden and into the one next door. I sigh and follow her. "Are you mad at me?" She stops and points her pistol around before final holstering it and facing me. "Are you?" She walks closer to me, her face ends up inches from mine and I can tell she's smiling at me. I put my hand on her cheek and grab the scarf on her face. Her eyes harden. I tug it down a little bit and I uncover her nose. She has a plain silver piercing.

"It's locked." She backs away from me and tightens the scarf around her face. Andre walks up to me and his hand is on my shoulder again. "Let's go." We jog over to the house. Andre kicks the door opens and walkers clamber out of the house. We back up a couple of paces and start firing. More keep coming out of the doors and stagger towards us. I let them handle them and shoot the ones that are on the second floor by the windows. They fall down and their blood splatters on the window. I'm pushed onto my back by something warm and bony, black blood gushes onto my face. It slides into my mouth and I gag. Arms are ripping into my shoulder making cuts and scratches. Blood drips down my arm to my shoulder as I try and push it away.

BANG!

It falls onto me and I roll over. I spit the blood out of my mouth and retch. I hold my stomach and kneel on the dirt. It's foul and I throw up all that's left in my stomach from when I threw up earlier. "Tori are you alright?" My hairs held back and a hand rubs my back. Blood comes from my mouth again and I spit it out. I cough and stand up. His hand is on my back and his concerned eyes are on mine as he spins me around. He pulls me into his shoulder and the black blood covers his T-shirt. His arms wrap around my neck.

"Can we get moving?" We break apart. Parvana has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot impatiently. She looks annoyed. "Sorry. Let's go." She nods and I use the back of my hand to wipe the blood from around my mouth. It's starting to dry and it's getting itchy. "Do either of you have any water?" Andre nods and hands me his bottle as we go through a few gardens. I can hear shooting in the distance. Jade Beck and Cat have run into trouble I'm guessing.

I unscrew the lid and put some water in my hands I splash it around my mouth and it gets rid of most of the blood. I do it again and hand the bottle back to Andre. I pull my vest top up and use it to wipe my face. It shows the my stomach and the bandage Jade had put there. Parvana's eyes look for a couple seconds before observing the gardens we're walking through.

There's movement up ahead. I drop my vest and it falls back down over the bandage. There's a walker caught in a fence, I pull out my pistol and go to shoot it, but Parvana's hand covers the gun barrel and I pull my finger off the trigger. "There's no use in using that gun and making a lot of noise if there is just one of them. Have you still got the knife you threw at me earlier?" I nod and unhook it from my gun holster.

"Use that instead, me and Andre are going to look around this house while you get rid of that." I nod and walk over to it. The hinges creak when they open the door. I can hear the groaning and continue to walk over to the walker. I hope they're alright, I don't want them to get hurt

I finish the walker quickly and walk into the house. It's empty. "Guys?" I call out.

"We're upstairs." I go up the stairs that are in front of me. It's a mess up here. The furniture's broken and there's blood on the walls. It's red not black. I walk across the landing and open a door that's at the end of the hallway. It's the main bedroom. Blood is covering the wall above the head board of the bed, and there's someone lying down under the covers. I walk over to the bed and pull the blanket back.

_"I'm going to miss you so much honey, just remember to look after yourself now be a good girl for mummy and daddy. I love you so much, I'll see you soon. Now go with daddy and Trina, I'll be right behind you" Gunshots are everywhere. Tears are streaming down my face and I whimper as I'm being dragged out of the house by my father. I try and hurt him by kicking my feet back, I don't even reach and just scream at him in hopes of him putting me down._

_I'm eight years old, there's so much going on around here. People are killing eachother, screaming and running for their lives. I'm young and I'm so confused I don't know what's going on, but I know that I don't want to leave her. I want to stay with my mummy. It goes dark and I'm carried away from the house and ushered into a car next to Trina. I scream and bang on the window as we drive away from my home, and my mummy. A group of men enter the house and I call out for her. _

_She doesn't answer._

I shake my head and tear my eyes away from the stranger. It's not my mother but she looks so much like her. It brought back the feeling of the last time I saw her. A tear rolls down my face and I wipe it away as I turn around.

My face goes red and I avoid Parvana's eyes. She looks back to the body on the bed and back to my tear stained face. I brush past her and enter the next room of the house. I stab the knife in the walker's head before it even saw me. It's another bedroom. I walk over to the shelves next to an open wardrobe. It's still got books and cd's on. Arms wrap around my waist and I lean back. "Are you okay?" Her voice is soft. I nod and pull her hands odd me.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go find Andre and carry on." I walk out of the room and start searching the room. She follows me in every room I go in, and she lets me kills the walker in those rooms unless she thinks I can't handle it and she steps in. I step into the last room of the house and groan. "Where the fuck is he?" Parvana walks in the room and goes to the cracked window.

She looks out side then looks back to me. "He's in the next garden. He looks to be having fun destroying those walkers." My eyes go wide and I run out of the room down the hall over the banister and out the front door.

He's shooting down walkers and he's doing it with ease. He gets out a knife and throw it at the last of the undead. It collapses on top of another body and wipes his brow. "Good work." He picks up his knife and goes around to scavenge most of the arrows that aren't broken. He puts them back in his quiver and smiles at me. "Thank you. Where's Parvana?" I go to answer but Parvana appears and walks passed me and Andre.

"We've got to get to the shopping centre, before the middle of the day. It'll be better for us and we've got a time limit or did you forget about that." Andre scoffs and follows after Parvana. What the hell is his problem? He was doing just fine before Parvana got here, does he not like her or something? I go after them and we walk quietly to the shopping centre.

We reach the shopping centre car park twenty minutes later. There's bodies littered everywhere, none of them moving. There are several cars here; most of them look okay to drive, if they've still got the keys in them. "Do you think we should split up?" Andre asks. I look over to the centre. It looks to be empty. But I think that could change in a matter of seconds if we're not quick enough.

"No, I think we should stay together, it'll be easier to handle then if we run into any walkers." I nod and tae in Parvana's words. But shouldn't we scout the area, having us spread out may take less time and we could be out of here quicker.

"When should the others be getting here?" I ask them both while peering over the car.

"No idea."

"They should be here in a minute. We'll wait here until they arrive then we can go in." I look at Andre, he can't be serious can he? What if they're already in there and we're sitting out here doing nothing.

I sigh and check my ammo on all my pistols before standing up. "You two can stay here if you want, I'm going in. Besides I need some new clothes and I'm getting hungry." Parvana chuckles and stands as well. I smile at her and walk over to another car being careful not to tread on any of the bodies. It's harder than it looks considering that they're all very closer together. It's like they all just collapsed under the hot sun. We reach the car and I lean on it, the sun is starting to get to me and sweat drips of my chin.

"You're not used to the hot weather are you?" Parvana asks mockingly as we get closer to the building.

I shake my head "No I'm not, I'm from England and we don't have this sort of hot weather out there. Well we do, it just doesn't get this hot." She nods her head and pulls out a pistol and her dagger. It's got dried blood on it from the family that she killed in the first house we went into. She steps in through the hole where the glass used to be. It crunches under her feet as she walks in.

She calls my name and I follow her, I'm glad to be out of that sun and in the shade. It's so much cooler in here, I wipe my fore head and chin and watch Parvana. She's walking in and out of different shops. She jumps back when something touches her arm. I chuckle "It's only a jacket." I walk up behind her and look into the shop. There are clothes everywhere, I walk over to a rack full of T-shirts and jeans. I pick out several that I like and sling them over my shoulder, I hear laughing behind me and spin around. Parvana is leaning against the wall and is looking at me. She has the jacket slung over her shoulder and her arm is on her hip.

"What can't I get anything I want?" She nods her head and takes of the wrap that covers the top of her head. Her fringe falls over her brown eyes and she tucks it behind her ears. "You should do the same, it'll be good for you to get some new clothes instead of wearing that all the time. Do you even own another outfit?"

She walks closer to me and when she's standing in front of me her hand reaches up behind me. Her face is centimetres from my mine, her eyes are so beautiful from this close up. I never knew she had gold and silver in her eyes. Something hits the back of my head and I scowl at her. "Here, try this on. It'll look good on you." I grab the clothing that's on my head and bring it in front of my face.

It's a black T-shirt with a rip on each shoulder, In the middle on the front it has a black stones logo on it with a rose in full bloom on the top left corner of the logo. I smile, who knew she would imagine me at all. I put the clothes I've got on my shoulder on the floor next to my feet. I take of my vest top and am left standing in my bra, she averts her eyes after taking a quick look. I smirk at her and put the shirt on then I move in front of a tall mirror. She's right I do look good in it.

Crap.

I spin around and look by the door we entered through. "We've got to move, now!" I whisper to Parvana she looks to the door and curses. We crouch down and over quietly so they can't see or hear us.. "While we're here I need to get some new clothes, I'm assuming you do to." She covers her mouth to quiet her laugh. I smile.

"Okay fine, we might as well get some stuff for Cat and Jade while we're at it." She whispers back. I nod and we move to the back of the shop. I pick out my things and Parvana gets hers and the other two's. "You done?" I nod and get a bag from the shelf. It's a duffel bag so we should be able to get a lot of stuff in here, Parvana gets one too. I'm putting the clothes in this one and she'll put other stuff in her one. We go through the storage room and open the door to the back entrance of the shop, it leads into the main area of the centre, the food courts are below and you've got the book's games and other shops here. But that's not what makes me freeze.

It's even worse here; the undead are walking through the shops, not even noticing we're here. I try and not let my fear show and to stop my body from shaking. Parvana grabs my hand and entwines our fingers as we slowly back up into the shop. She shuts the door and I lean back on it. "What the fuck are we going to do, there's fucking hundreds of them out there." She puts the bag down silently and ducks down. She reaches into her back pocket. "What are you doing?" I whisper angrily as I crouch down to her level. She puts a finger against my lips to keep me quiet. I nod and watch her hand, she pulls out a walkie-talkie. "If you use that all of these things are going to hear it." She glances up at me and looks back down to the walkie-talkie. I put the bag on the floor next to hers and cross my legs.

"Then we've got to create a distraction." I'm confused, there is nothing here to use to make a loud bang. "What the hell are we going to create a distraction with? It's not like they keep explosives in a storage room." She looks back to the door. "Wait, they don't do they?" She chuckles at me and puts the walkie-talkie in her front pocket of her shorts.

"No they don't, but it'd be fucking fantastic if they did. Look around though, we might find something we can use." I nod and start searching the storage room. It about half the size of the shop and the walls are stacked with boxes, there's a couple of desks along a wall. The computers are still on and I walk over to them. There's paper scattered on the desk and over the keyboard, I move it out the way to see if there's anything underneath it. I kick the desk when there's nothing there and open a drawer I smile and pull out a vodka bottle, it's still half full.

"Looks like someone liked to drink on the job." Parvana spins around to face me and I shake the bottle of vodka. I unscrew the lid and go to take a swig but Parvana takes the bottle form my hand.

"Don't drink it you idiot, we could use that." I raise an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head. "You try and find a lighter or match okay, I'm going to get a shirt that I can use. And I might just get you another jacket if your nice and find me that lighter. I'll be back in a minute, don't open the door unless you hear me say your name." I nod and she leaves, I lock the door behind her and start un-stacking the boxes. They're not heavy so not a lot can be in them. I sit down and start emptying the boxes. Most of it is clothes. I put some in a pile next to the desk that I like.

I empty the next box, nope still clothes. I throw the box to the other side of the room and collapse onto my back.

"Tori." I grumble and stand up and walk over to the door. I unlock it and open it. Jade walks in and I gawk at her, her arms are covered in blood, she sits down on a chair in front of the desk and props up her feet. I shut the door quickly ad sit back down by the boxes. "Where's Parvana?" She kicks of her shoes then pulls of her socks, she puts the bag down she was carrying and unzips it and gets out a pair of boots. Jade slides them on not bothering to put on another pair of socks or to look at me. Why is she in a mood?

I get up and walk over to her, she smirks at my shirt and I smile. It quickly vanishes when she scowls at me. "Seriously Jade, what's up?" She takes her feet off the desk and places them on the floor. "Nothing." I glare at her and turn around, if she's not going to give me a straight answer why even bother asking. I lie back on the floor and close my eyes, all I can here is the sound of feet shuffling and the sound of the undead from the other side of the door in the corner. It's making me nervous just sitting here doing nothing at all, I need to get out of this place, it's going to drive me crazy.

"Well, were going nowhere fast." I lean my head up and look at Jade. She's found a box of cigarettes and a lighter and is now smoking. How the fuck did she find them? I've been looking everywhere for them, I really should of checked the desks first. It was stupid of me to think that none of the people that worked here used to smoke. She sees me staring and hands the box out to me. "Want one?"

"No thank you." I say bitterly, she raises an eyebrow at me. Well she deserves it for being a gank earlier and last night, she didn't even talk to me when I got back to the room. She stands up and walks over to the door when someone knocks on it. She opens it and Parvana and the others are there. They're all wearing different clothes, apart from Parvana, she's wearing the same as she always has.

They walk in the room. "Don't you guys look nice." They all say a 'hello' hey' or from Cat 'hi hi' to me and take a seat around me. They leave the door open, are they crazy? They're still out there. I walk passed them and put my hand on the door.

"There's no use, we got rid of all the ones in the shop and locked the door. There's no way they can get in the shop now." I face Parvana. She's put the scarf back on her face and is sitting by the duffel bag I put some clothes in. She has something hanging over her shoulder, it makes me smile.

"You got me a jacket?" I say hopefully. She throws it to me and I catch it. It's a white leather jacket it's got two pockets on the front one has my name on. What luck, I walk up to her and hug her. "Thanks."

She mumbles out a 'you're welcome' and I let go of her. She seems embarrassed, is only Cat allowed to hug or something?

"What now? I don't plan on sitting in here forever." I say to them. We sit in a circle on the floor, Jade even sits down next to me and Andre. Cat's crossed her legs and is leaning back on her elbows watching Parvana, she's smiling and has her gun in her lap. How can someone like her be so calm in a situation like this? I would've thought that she'd be scared but she looks to be happy and here earlier grouchiness is now gone.

"We need to make an explosion." I look at Beck, now that's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that, wait is that why Jade but that stuff in the bag? I look at Jade and she's looking at me. Her face lightens up a bit then she looks at Beck. "We need to see if there is anything in this shop we could use. I don't think there is, I think we're going to have to move into another shop to get some of the stuff." I scoff and lie down.

I'm not moving from the place, I'm fine exactly where I am. They can run out there and get themselves killed if they want but I'm sitting here, somewhere safe and going to sleep. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I put my hands over my eyes and close them to keep the light out. It's my own damn fault for shooting down those walkers, I should've knifed them or something, then I could still be out in my home in the desert. It wasn't the best place to keep for myself and I would've run out of supplies sooner or later, but I felt safer out there than in the enclosed space with a group of people I barely know and as of the moment I have no intention of getting to know.

"Is that an objection Tori?" I move my hands away and sit up slightly. They are all looking at me like I've killed someone.

"Nope not this time." He nods and carries on explaining what we are going to do. I lie back down and close my eyes and listen to what he thinks we should do. He's planning that I go with Cat and move into the next shop and remove the walkers. He's got to be bull shitting me, there is no way I'm going anywhere with her in a situation like this. I mean...She's... I don't exactly...Fine I'll go, but If I die Beck is going to be the first person I scare the shit out of when I'm a ghost. Well when they kill the undead version of me that is.

"Everyone check your ammo and have your guns drawn at all times. Stay in your group and don't split up for any reason." Jade says. I nod and stand up. My ammos fine I checked it earlier and I haven't fired a shot yet so I'm good.

**Thanks for reading, see you soon. Don't forget to leave a review and feel free to point out any mistakes as always.**

**Would you guys mind if I add a few more OC's later on in the story?**

**PS ****Who would you like Tori to be paired with in this fic?**

**A) Jade**

**B) Cat**

**C) Parvana**

**You've got until I start writing the fifth chapter to decide :)**

**PPS Should the rating go up to M?**

**PPPS ****So far it's:**

**Jade -10**

**Cat-8**

**Parvana-3**

**oh and only vote once please**

**PPPPS- Could you guys read my orignial story, I posted it on my DeviantART account art/heart-over-family-chapter-1-382913486 please leave a comment and tell me what you think :)**

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Cat opens the door quietly and steps out of the storage room. Why am I doing this? I pull out my pistols from my holsters and point them ahead of us as we close the door. Okay I'll tell you why, it's because of Jade and Parvana, they just had to volunteer I do this. I shake my head and focus on the undead. There's not as many as there was earlier, maybe about seventy now. Well at least a few have them have left, hopefully. I don't want to run into a hundred walkers in an enclosed space. Cat makes a signal with her hands and we go to the next shop, it's another clothing shop. It looks to have been raided. It's completely bare, even the coat hangers were taken.

There's walkers everywhere, all staggering about everywhere bumping into eachother. Shit!

Just what I wanted. Not.

I cover my ears as something screeches. It echoes through my eardrum. Great now we have to go.

We take a chance and run for the shop. Dodging walker hands and teeth as we run. We slide the door shut and it locks automatically. Well shit. Now we're trapped in a shop full of walkers. When the door clicks shut, all of the walkers heads that are in the shop snap towards me and Cat. "Remind me again why I said yes to this suicide mission?" I say to Cat as I shoot the closest walker through the eye.

"Because I'd get killed for sure if I were to do it myself." She smirks at me and runs off, killing walkers with ease as she runs round the shop. Okay stop staring at the pretty girl and get to killing Tori. So that's what I do I fire shot after shot at the walkers.

Cat gets rid of the last few and I collapse on the floor. There's banging on the locked, hopefully secure doors. Cat giggles and dances around the dead undead until she's standing infront of me. She crouches down to my level and smiles at me. "What you doing sitting on the floor?" I smile and look around the shop. There's bodies littered everywhere, with numerous bullet holes in them and body parts missing, I gag and turn back to Cat. Her smiling face still infront of mine.

"Well help me up, we can't get rid of them just sitting here can we?" She shakes her head and helps me to my feet. I look to the door, the walker are pressing their broken and rotting faces against the glass. It's not a pretty sight and I avert my eyes.

I try to assess the situation we're in and all I can come up is. Well we're screwed. There isn't any way that we can get out of this shop without getting bitten, and I don't want that to happen any time soon. Cat kicks a body out of the way and walks over to the till and sits on it on a chair behind the desk. . "Where do you think the others are by now?" I walk over and lean on the desk.

"Probably going around looking for the supplies. Why did we have to be the distraction. I'm so gonna hurt Jade when I get out of here for suggesting the idea. And the rest for agreeing with it." I hear Cat snort and look at her, she's not looking at me. Crap, what did I say wrong now? She seems mad at me. Quick think of something nice to say it can't be that hard. Except I don't have anything to say, especially something nice to the strange girl. She hops of the chair and walks to the locked door. She taps the glass lightly and it aggravates them. They hit harder on the door and a crack forms where their hands whack the glass.

I hop of the desk and saunter over to Cat. "What are you doing?"

"Being a distraction." She says sharply. Okay, I really need to figure out what I said wrong. She keeps tapping on the glass. It gets them more angry, and I yank her back from the door.

"Could you please stop doing that." She nods and I let her go. She paces along the glass, tracing her finger on the glass as she goes. I hold back a laugh when she walks along and the walkers follow her finger. They trip over eachother and stumble around. The bump into the glass and a few more cracks form slowly. I shudder and look at Cat, she's still pacing slowly and watching the walkers with amusement as they follow her.

BANG

A bullet flies through one of their heads and straight through the glass. I groan when the glass shatters and run back over the desk and jump over it. I lean on the desk and shoot down the walker that grabbed onto Cats arm. She shrieks and jumps back as more bullets fly. My eyes dart around I can't find where the shooting is coming from. It can't be Beck Jade Parvana or Andre because there not up this way. A blur of purple moves between the walkers and stabbing them before they know what hit them.

A knife is pulled from a walkers head, black blood gushes out from it. The walker drops to the floor to reveal a woman. She's maybe my age with very dark messy purple hair that reaches just below her shoulders. She's wearing a leather jacket covering her white top underneath, she has two thick belts wrapped around her stomach underneath her jacket. She has a sword strapped to her back and the other is in her hand. Her very short shorts reveal her legs that are marred with scars. She takes a step forward, her black combat boots kick a walker away from her. She stamps on its head and it crushes under her weight. She kicks the gore of her boots and it splatters on the floor. Another girl appears from nowhere and latches onto the older girls arm. She has no hair and is wearing a white and light blue baseball cap to cover head,she has on a light green scarf wrapped around her left shoulder and has one sleeved white top on. She has a silver chain around her neck and a piercing on the top of her left ear. She's wearing combat boots like the older girl and her light blue jeans match her cap.

Cat glances over her shoulder at me and nods at the two new girls. I'm assuming there sisters. Cat walks over the bodies towards them. They don't move, but the younger one seems to get nervous because she moves around to the back of her sister and grabs onto her jacket. Cat is standing in front of them now with a friendly smiling face.

"Hi." Cat says to them. The older one nods to her and she reaches behind her and takes the little girls hand in her own. She brings the girl to her side and the girl smiles up at Cat.

"I'm Jane." Says the little girl in a cheery voice. Cat gets down on her knees and looks into the girls eyes.

"Well I'm Cat, it's nice to meet you. And who's she?" Cat points up to the older girl.

The little girl shakes her head and pulls the larger hand to her face,

Okay this is enough of this, we've got to find the others. I strut over to them, the walkers crunch underneath me and I grimace on the inside. Maybe I shouldn't have walked over them, because now I've got another thing I'm going to have to clean. I stop next to Cat and stare at the older girl. I still can't see her eyes and her face is still calm. Now I get a closer look at her she doesn't seem as threatening as she did back there. Her scars seem less harsh and more a part of her body, they suit her. If only I could see her eyes.

Something tugs on my hand and I jump back. I point the pistol at the little girl and her eyes start to water. Crap. "Sorry, I'm still a bit jumpy." The little girl nods and smiles at me then her eyes gleam as she looks at Cat. I always knew she would be good with kids, and she seems to enjoy talking to Jane.

Cat's head perks up at me and she smiles at me. "Tori this is Jane." I nod and smile at the girl. I get pushed back and I land on my arse. I glare up at whoever pushed me. It was the older girl and she's glaring at me, I can tell.

"And you are?" I speak up. She brings her hand to her face and brushes her hair further over her eyes.

"She's Lia." I look at Jane, why couldn't she answer for herself? Lia lends me a hand to get up. Okay this is getting strange, why push me down if you're going to help me up? I brush of my clothes and flick the safety of my gun. I point it at the older girls face. She stiffens and she takes up a stance that I don't recognise. Suddenly I have this strange feeling to put my gun away and to be nice to her, and I have no idea why though. She was a bitch to me and I want to shoot her, that's normal right?

I catch Jane's eyes and she's pouting and her eyes are showing unshed tears, I sigh and flick the safety of and put the gun back in its holster. Where did they come from, they must be from around here somewhere?

"Why are you here?" I ask Lia.

But I'm again answered by Jane. "Because it's me birthday, and she's getting me a present." She claps her hands and gives Lia a hug. Such an odd girl, it's starting to bug me, why doesn't she talk? Not enough time for that now, they're starting to close in on us. Cat unholsters her pistol and unlocks the safety as do I and the girl Lia unsheathes her other sword that is strapped to her back.

She walks straight over to the walkers and starts cutting them down, all while she's holding the little girl behind her back out of reach of the walkers. It's kind of sweet, that she wants to protect her.

"Cat?" I shout. She spins on her heel and stares at me, her eyes go wide and she pulls the trigger on her gun. Something smacks into my back and I jump forward. I nod my thanks. "We've got to get out of here. There's too many." She nods and she points to the direction we have to go. And we take off running.

We dodge the walkers and the people as we run. I hop over a bench bolt over to a door I push it open and stop in the car park. Cat's ragged breathing makes me turn and look at her. "Are you okay? I ask her, while catching my breath. She gives me a thumbs up and opens the door that we just opened. "What are you doing?" No sooner the words leave my mouth Jane and Lia run out. They stop a couple of metres away and Lia collapses down on the tar mac. The little girl smiles at us and she starts to walk over to Cat but she's dragged back by Lia and pulled into her lap.

Weird girl that one.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." A man's voice calls out. A car door slams and the man walks over. He's tall with light brown hair and amber eyes, he has on grey jeans and a white unzipped hoodie showing the blue shirt underneath, also messy white converse on his feet and a thick gold chain hangs around his neck. He kneels down beside Lia and kisses her temple. "Did you find anything?" She shakes her head and I look over at Cat, she's regained her breathing and is leaning against the wall watching them.

More gun shots ring through the air and with mine and Cats name being called repeatedly. "Shit."

"You think we should go back in there?" I nod and walk over to the door. "Okay, but if I die, it's your fault." Cat says. I gape at her and rest a hand on her shoulder. She nods and walks forward back into the shopping centre. I follow after her and reach behind my back to grab my sniper. I rest it against my shoulder and start killing the walkers that are up further.

"Tori, Cat!" Jade appears down the sight of my gun and I call out her name. She looks to where we are and tells the others that she's seen us. They start running, Beck and Andre appear next. I see them carrying bags and a few boxes. I search around looking for Parvana. She's not there. I find myself very concerned about if she's okay, had she run off in a different direction. Maybe they got separated and she's on her way here now.

Jade grabs onto my wrist when she reaches us and tugs me back out of the door. When the others make it out Beck slams the door drops the bags and leans against it to stop the walkers from breaking out. Andre has collapsed on the floor face down and is breathing heavily. "Guys, where's Parvana?" Jade looks away so I look at Beck. He does the same and I start to lose my patience, I march over to Andre and kick him in the leg. He groans and rolls over onto his back. "What Tori what?" He says angrily.

I roll my eyes at his attitude and ask him if he's seen Parvana. He goes quiet and rolls back over onto his stomach. His breathing going erratic, and his shoulders start to shake."What the fuck happened guys?" I address them all, getting angry myself. I look back over to where the two girls and that guy were and they've gone. Not surprising really, I wouldn't want to stick around if I was them.

I groan and cover my face with my hands. What could've happened to her, did she get bitten, or did they abandon her somewhere? I look at Jade and her face looks sad. "What happened Jade?" She beckons me over and takes a hand in my own. I can see Beck and Andre looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She looks to the ground and then back to me.

"She got trapped, those things were chasing us and she went off on her own. There was so many of them there was nothing we could've done." She's gone? She can't be gone. My hand goes up to the necklace around my neck and I let a tear roll down my cheek. Why am I even crying, I didn't know her for that long. "She can't be gone." I breath out. Jades hands squeezes mine tighter and she pulls me into a hug. I can hear hysterical crying and I can guess that it's Cat. She was very close to her after all. I push away and back up a few steps and straight into the crying Cat.

She grabs onto my clothes and yanks me into her arms so she can have someone to cry on. I let her and stare ahead as another tear trails down my cheek. I avoid everyone's eyes and my stare goes blank. I still can't believe she's gone, this has to be some sort of sick joke.

I break away from Cat and walk out further into the parking lot. The hot sun beats down on my back as I take in the empty area. All the walkers are gone leaving the place completely devoid of life. I wonder where those other three people went off to. They can't have gone very far. I don't remember seeing a car, but then again I've got a lot on my mind now. And nearly all of it is focused on Parvana, but I can't just accept that she's dead. Not until I see proof. For all I know they could have just left her there to fend for herself, and she could still be alive.

Arms wrap around my waist tightly and I freeze up. "I'm sorry Tor." Oh, it's just Andre. "There was nothing we could do." I scoff and remove his arms.

"You could have saved her, done something other than run away. You could have killed every one of those fucking bastards to keep her alive. But no, you all run like FUCKING COWARDS!" They flinch as my voice rises, and I don't even feel guilty that I yelled at them. Jade sits down on the hot tarmac and pulls a bag onto her lap and starts to search through it.

I decide to change the subject, dwelling over this now isn't going to do anyone any good. And it's just going to make me more pissed off now that I've stopped crying "Did you at least get the supplies we came here for?" They all nod and point to the bags they have on their backs and the ones they dropped on the tarmac due to exhaustion. I would've also gotten supplies if my bag wasn't in the storage room.

I groan gathering looks from everyone apart from Cat. "My bag, I forgot it. I need to go back and get it." Jade nods but she seems hesitant to help, that's probably because I'm mad at them all. I still can't get my head around it that they just left her there to fend for herself.

"The place is practically cleared out this end, we could probably get to that storage room again in about five minutes if we run." Beck says. I open the door without knowing if they're following me or not, and at this point I don't care. I take of running slashing a few stragglers as I pass the. Jade is calling my name but I don't pay attention and run up to the shop me and Parvana first came into. It's now a mess and a few walkers are scattered about. There's a glass window where the door was, it looked like those people I met earlier had blocked of this shop.

Jade and Beck are panting and are leaning on the glass door. "We have to smash it if we want to get inside. Anyone got dynamite?" I look at them they look at me like I'm crazy. "No, okay then we going to have to find something to break it with then." I look around, a part from a bench a few more stragglers and more shops.

"Guys help me with that bench over there. If we ram it into the glass hard enough it should break, let's just hope it doesn't set of an alarm." They go over to the bench and try to move it but can't. I lie down on my stomach and see that's it bolted to the floor.

"Of fucking course Its be bolted down." I kick it and I yelp out as it hurts. "Can't anything go right today!" I scream out in frustration. The few walkers that heard my yell advance on us. But I leave Beck and Jade to dispatch of them while I keep kicking the bench with my other foot, hoping that it'll break it free.

-X-TEN MINUTES LATER –X-

"You stupid fucking bench, I take back what I thought earlier about haunting Beck, I'm going to haunt you. You stupid piece of scrap metal." I kick it again and punch the nearby plant pot sending it to crashing to the floor.

"Okay, you need to calm down. We should just go and look for some tools so we can unbolt it." I spin around and glare at Beck.

"For once in your life be fucking quiet. Because if I want to kick the bench, then I am going to kick the fucking bench." I go to punch it but am hauled back by Jade's strong arms. They drop to my stomach and are holding my own arms down so I can't lash out. Jade presses her forehead into the middle of my back and tightens her grip.

"Beck go and get the tools, and I'll try to calm 'miss Sally peaches' down." Where the fuck did that nickname come from?

Beck does as he's told and leaves us alone.

I try and turn my hand to make her let go of me, I struggle and thrash about. I think of head butting her but the blood will attract more walkers. "Tori calm down." I stop thrashing and kick my feet back and catch her in the knee. She lets go of me and I spin around and push her by the shoulders. I keep pushing and she keeps taking steps back unwillingly. Every push gets harder until she's backed up against the glass barrier we're trying to break through.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I've had enough of people telling me that." She looks into my eyes, and I freeze, I can't push her again or I'll smack her into wall. I let my arms drop to my side and I take a step back away from her. I calm down and look at Jade. "Let's just go sit on the bench and wait for Beck." She takes my hand and leads me over to the bench and pushes me down. I cross my legs and watch her as she takes a sit next to me. Her leg brushes against mine and she pulls my hand into her lap.

"I know your upset about Parvana. But it had to happen someday." I frown. If she is trying to make me feel better, it's not working. I pull my hand out of hers and lean back on the bench.

Maybe I should go and look for Parvana, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, I'm pretty sure Cat would even help me. I really want to go and find her but I don't want tog alone I'll ask Cat later if she wants to come back here and help.

"I found the tools." Beck appears beside us and tells me and Jade to get up so he can un bolt it. We do and I stand up and watch his hands as he works. He gets it done quickly and we hurry in moving the bench over to the glass. I pick it up at the front and jade picks it up in the middle while Beck pushes it forward from the back.

My arms are aching by the time we hit the glass for the fifth time. I can just about hold it up, the glass is starting to crack and I'm glad for that but I need a break. I drop the bench, Jade staggers but also drops the bench as well. Beck stands there awkwardly holding the bench while me and Jade stare at the glass and into the shop.

"As soon as we've got this broken we're going to have to be quick if we set of an alarm." Beck says while bending his leg and resting the bench on it.

"No shit Sherlock." I think we would've done that anyway even without him mentioning it. I mean we're not going to stick around if walkers start to flood the area. He's such an idiot, he really is making me wonder why I even decided to share y supplies with this group. They would have been fine without ever meeting me, I'm just a burden on them using their supplies and it's the same with them. I sigh, we're going to have to get this over and done with sooner or later.

I pick up the bench again and wait for Jade and Beck to adjust themselves before I ram it into the glass for the sixth time. My arms ache but I ignore it and push the bench forward again. The cracks in the glass get larger and spread out alot more. A few more hits should do it. We do it again and I can see it about to break. The next time the bench hits the glass the glass shatters.

We put the bench down and walk through the gap. No alarm has gone off and we're all glad about that. The glass crunches under our feet as we walk into the shop. There are no walkers about, the store room door is shut and I jog over to it. I pause by the door and pull out a pistol.

I push the door open slowly and point my gun around the room as I walk in. It's empty. I breath out a breathe and go straight to the couple of bags we had left in here. Mine was full with clothes as is Parvana's. I pick them both up and shoulder them. Jade and Beck are watching me as I turn around. I raise an eyebrow at them then walk past them.

I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone so I stay quiet as we walk back to our group and head home. I'm silent as I put the clothes away and as I collapse on my bed. But I can't resist the urge to ask Cat if she wants to sleep in my bed when she starts crying. She eagerly agrees and scrambles out of her covers and over to my bed. I lift up the blanket and she crawls underneath and nestles into my side. Jade shuffles around in her own bed before she sits up and leaves the room. I watch her walk out .

She also seems upset, I'm guessing it's about Parvana, but for all we know she could be alive and fighting her way through a horde of walkers to get back home. Or at least I hope. I'm trying to stay positive, because if I think about it negatively I'll get in this weird mood and it'll consume me. And I don't want that to happen like it did when we left England. Even though I was still a child, I remember everything that happened as me and my sister were torn out of our home. So many things were happening in London and we couldn't stay there, well that's what my father told me on the plane ride over. He tried to explain to me and Trina as best as he could without making it complicated. Which was hard for him, since he was still upset about mother.

He told us that we had to move, because there was so much fighting, killing, stealing. It wasn't safe for us at home anymore.

We moved here and went to a school after a few years because our father thought it was best to home school us by hiring teachers. He assumed we were too panicked to go to a normal school, he was dead wrong. But Trina refused to stay at home after nearly two years and forced our father to let her audition for Hollywood arts. By some miracle my talentless, egotistical sister got in. It was a surprise to us all and we still can't figure out how she did it. I would have also been excepted if I ever were to audition. But I didn't and decided to stick with the homeschooling. I managed to learn all the basics and I'm smart but I couldn't figure out what was starting to bother my father. He would start to get jumpy at every sound, and would watch people as they walked past our house.

That's when everything started to go wrong. I noticed people starting to act weird. They wandered around, almost like they were in a daze, and when I watched the news it would report people being ill by this flu. There was no cure and more and more people dying. Then it happened, hundreds of them, appeared out of nowhere. All the teeth the blood and the scent of death filled the area. I watched as they tore into my sister then my father. My tutors managed to run out and I sat on the stairs watching them. It all happened so fast-

"Tori? Are you okay?" I face Cat as she brushes her hand across my cheek. She smiles a watery smile at me and I press my head into her neck. I try and calm my erratic breathing but I just cry and more tears pour out. I never really thought about it, but now I am I'm starting to get upset. I never really had much time to mourn, because I left shortly after they were eaten.

"No Cat I'm not." She hugs me tighter and I hold onto her vest top. She rubs circles on my back and I lean half of my body onto her. She hugs me and I kiss her collar bone. Cat gasps and I pull back from her. "Sorry...I didn'-" Cat leans up and kisses me lightly. Her hand rests at the back of my head and tangles into my hair. I fall down on the bed slowly with her with our lips still attached.

What am I doing, I shouldn't be doing this with Cat. I'm just confused. I like someone remember. I pull back, but I can't quite say anything due to me still being in shock. Cat has fresh tears in her eyes and I immediately feel guilty. But I don't know why, I haven't done anything to feel guilty of. She pulls me down to her again and slides her mouth open this time as we kiss. My hands roam her sides and I slide my leg in between both of hers to get more comfortable. I'm pushed into her body more as her hand press on my back.

"Am I interrupting something?" I sit up from Cat and lean on my elbow. A very pissed off Jade is standing there sending glares to us both.

Nope I don't think this day could get any worse, or more confusing. I fall down onto the bed next to Cat and face the wall opposite Cat's face. Jade goes back to her own bed and continues to glare at us. I close my eyes and feel Cat wrap her arms around my stomach. She whispers an apology into my ear before snuggling into my back and falling asleep.

I try and get to sleep, but I can't with Cat around me and with Jade still glaring at me.

Nothing I do right now will help me relax, but I can't help but wonder why Jade seems angry at us. Maybe she likes Cat.

**Hey guys/girls, this is the last chapter you'll be allowed to vote for who you want Tori to be with. So if you want you can still vote.**

**Sooo what did you think, I think it could've gone better but as long as you lot like it I'm fine with it. Feel free to point out mistakes, either spelling grammar etc if there are any (There most likely is.) I'm sorry that it took so long, it's also the shortest chapter of this story so far. I hope you don't mind the length, I could try and make it longer but that would take more time and I think you've waited long enough.**

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it :)**

**Lia**

**See you next time.**


End file.
